


Shark Boy and Lava Tony

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe: Mermaids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Art, M/M, Merman Bucky, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Volcanoes, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Tony struggles with the line between love, loss, and what can never be had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/gifts).



> This was inspired by thegoldenavenger's beautiful art on Tumblr. Seriously, the more they draw, the more I am compelled to write. You can check out the specific art for this fic [ here.](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/image/164156326475)

Tony pulled himself up from the depths of the lava that’d carried him down the side of the volcano. His heart pounded with excitement as he peaked out over the side of the already-hardened lava where it formed a wall against the ocean. It was only a matter of time before this location was destroyed by more lava, but, for now, it was the perfect meeting place. Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before he could make out a figure swimming through the water towards him. The dorsal fin protruding from the figure’s back was tipped with black, making Tony smile widely.

“Catch anything good today?” he asked as Bucky’s head rose above the water’s surface.

God, he was beautiful, his bone structure creating sweeping lines accentuated by the points of his ears. Bucky flicked water at him, but it evaporated before ever making contact. That was the worst part of all of this, Tony thought. Neither of them could actually _touch_ the other. Tony had done it once, reached out for Bucky without thinking. His insides squirmed with guilt every time he saw the scar along Bucky’s cheek.

“With all the reefs your lava creates? There’s always plenty to eat.”

Tony beamed, happy he was able to contribute in some way.

“I added some more caves on the eastern side,” he mentioned, just to make sure Bucky noticed.

“I saw,” Bucky said with a small smile. “They’re really good. I can hide from all the larger sharks in there when I need a nap.”

The lava around Tony heated more and bubbled with his pleasure. He liked the thought of Bucky curled up and safe in a cave of Tony’s making.

“Naps are important,” he agreed. “So, you haven’t been having any trouble?”

“Other than what Stevie’s been dragging me into?” Bucky asked sardonically. “Nah, you know this is my favorite stop of the migration path. For several reasons.”

He looked right at Tony as he said it, too. How had nature even _created_ a creature like this? It shouldn’t be possible.

“My favorite part of the year is when your family passes through,” he confessed.

It was true. There was no one he liked seeing as much as Bucky, not even Rhodey or Happy or Pepper. (Though, to be fair, he got to see Pepper all the time.) Bucky wilted a bit, the grey tips of his long ears drooping.

“We’ll have to leave soon.”

Tony nodded solemnly, sinking back down into his lava a bit.

“I know. It’s that time again.”

“I’ll see you next year, though. Promise.”

Tony fought to paste a believable smile on his face.

“I look forward to it.”

The passage of time wouldn’t change a thing, he knew. One year, two, a hundred… he’d never be able to touch Bucky, never be able to show the other how much he meant to him. He knew Bucky loved him, though the other had never said it, and he knew Bucky understood that Tony loved him, too. That didn’t change the facts, though. They could never be together.

They could never even touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to expend this and turn it into a happy fic but I ended up hating it. Sooo... It wanted to be sad. Not my fault.
> 
> EDIT: I have just been promised art in exchange for fixing this. Keep an eye out for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles, but it all turns out alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was promised more art for this world by Fancy_Dragon if I wrote another chapter that included a happy ending. So here you all are! I hope it pleases.

Bucky didn’t come back that year. It wasn’t wholly unusual, but his species usually kept to a pretty regular schedule. Tony only noted it, rather than worrying. The year after that, though, worry started to worm its way into his gut. Bucky wouldn’t avoid coming if he could help it. Tony _knew_ that. Which meant something was keeping him from coming.

There were countless dangers in the vast oceans. Bucky was as much prey as he was predator to some. Tony’s dreams were haunted by visions of Bucky being attacked by a giant squid, or trapped in a net by fisherman and killed for his valuable fins, or hunted for sport by a pod of orca. His lava bubbled at the thought, heated by the rage that even just the thought of it brought him. But rage can stand against grief for only so long.

As the years passed, any hope Tony had held onto waned and, with it, his magma cooled. It took so much effort to continue as he always had. At first, he just didn’t produce as much lava for expansion, then he didn’t expand at all. Rhodey circled above him on great wings, riding the heat currents that still rose from Tony’s volcano.

“I’m worried about you,” the harpy confessed. “I know things have been hard, but you can’t do this to yourself, Tones. Bucky wouldn’t _want_ you to do this.”

“I’m trying,” was all he could say in response, and he was.

It wasn’t like Tony wanted to go dormant any more than Bucky would have wanted him to. He just couldn’t seem to manage to heat things up as much as he used to. He was _tired_ a lot… All he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep.

-

“Tony! _Tony!_ ”

Tony jerked awake, cooling volcanic rock cracking and breaking away from him as fresh magna started to flow around him once more. The lava flowing from his volcano was nothing more than a trickle and, huh, that couldn’t be right. Tony pushed himself a bit more upright, concentrating on bringing the heat far below back up to a more acceptable level.

“Sorry,” he apologized, turning his head to smile sheepishly at Pepper where she perched on Happy’s back. Her feather’s ruffled, soot and ash floating down from the brilliant orange and yellow plumage. She was gorgeous, one of a kind. “I must have slept longer than I thought.”

“Boss…” Happy started hesitantly, his scaled hand reaching out to skim over a shoulder before retreating.

He’d never been very good at giving comfort, but there was no one in the world more loyal. The salamander had been with him for decades, and Tony would never take the contact they were able to share for granted.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “Really. Sorry again for making you worry.”

Pepper snapped her beak at him.

“You are _not_ fine.”

Tony just shrugged.

“I’m fine as I’m going to be.”

-

Tony worked hard to keep going. He really did. It was just… hard. Volcano spirits weren’t good with losing things they were attached to. He and Bucky hadn’t been able to touch, but Tony had known he was the one. He would never love someone the way he’d loved Bucky, the way he _still_ loved Bucky, even though he was gone. His happiest days were behind him.

Still, Tony had his friends, and his work expanding the reach of his volcano. One day, that might be enough for him. He might find happiness again, even if it paled in comparison to what he’d had. It wouldn’t be today, though, and it felt a million miles off. It was hard to keep that distant goal in mind. Some days, Tony could quite get up the urge to do anything at all. He did try, though, and other days, he could almost believe he’d get through this.

And then the day came when his volcano was struck by a meteor.

The side of his mountain _exploded_ , chucks of rock and magma spewing everywhere. He felt it like a physical blow, crying out and writhing through the pain. He gasped for breath as he dragged himself up and toward where the comet had hit. It wasn’t large, but the aftershock of it would be felt for miles, Tony knew. His limbs trembled with the earth.

The crater was huge, the side of his volcano was shattered and lava poured freely from the gaping wound. Tony waded into it, the heat at least somewhat alleviating the pain. He could _feel_ where the comet still sat and he wanted it _out_. It was like a bur just under his skin. His hands reached out beneath the surface of the lava, searching, until they came in contact with something foreign. It felt odd, but then Tony had never been hit by a comet before. He supposed he wouldn’t know what it would feel like. He just would have expected something a bit more rock-like.

He dragged the offending object back with him toward the edge of the lava. He wanted to look at it, to see it. He might keep it, even, just as proof for when Pepper came to see him and got upset about the damage. This really wasn’t something she could blame him for, after all. He loved it when she couldn’t blame him for things.

The comet was _heavy_ , and Tony grit his teeth as he hauled it up and onto at least somewhat stable rock. The lava, of course, clung to its exterior and he began wiping it off messily. It didn’t take him long to figure out that under all that molten rock was something humanoid, curled into a fetal position. Suddenly, his clearing of the lava became much for frantic.

And then he froze.

The figure’s face was clear now, and Tony wasn’t entirely sure he could believe what he was seeing. Eyes closed, appearing deep in slumber, was someone Tony had thought he’d never see again.

Tony didn’t know what seemed crazier, that the figure, _person_ , seemed entirely unharmed by the lava, or the fact that it was _Bucky_.

-

“There was a sea witch, Erskine,” Bucky explained, far, far later when he was awake and they were finally managing to do anything other than cling to each other desperately. “Steve went to him, because of that human gal he’s been pining after, Peggy. Erskine gave him legs so they could be together. And I figured, hey, why not ask? I’ve never wanted anything as much as I’ve wanted to be able to touch you. Erskine said no, of course. But I was convinced it could be done by then, and I started looking for someone else who would be willing. I found a hydra.”

Tony stiffened.

“Tell me you didn’t make a deal with a _hydra_ , Bucky.”

Bucky just huffed a laugh that was without humor.

“By the time I figured out what a bad situation it was, it was too late. The magic already had its hooks in me. The hydra granted my wish to be _able_ to touch you, but it sent me to the other end of the galaxy so I still couldn’t.”

Tony pulled him in for another searing kiss. He reveled in the ability to hold Bucky in his arms, to feel their skin against each other’s. But still… the _price_ Bucky must have had to pay…

“How did you get back?”

“I’m a friendly sort,” Bucky told him, grinning to show off his still-sharp teeth. “I made some friends. I met a star, an _actual_ star! Name was Quill and he let me use his gravitational pull like a sling shot. I never would have been able to reach the speeds I needed to get back here without him. Had some close calls along the way, but I wasn’t going to let anything stop me.” Here, he turned sheepish, “I’m sorry, by the way. I wasn’t planning on crashing into you like that. I still don’t exactly have my fine control figured out yet. I came in a bit too hot.”

Tony lay his head against Bucky’s chest, slowing his eyes and just _feeling_.

“That’s alright,” he comforted. “I like it hot.”


End file.
